kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Torlan Arc
Torlan Arc is the 3rd story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series. This arc primary focuses Torlan, Steward of Secondaria who holds a grudge against Hiroto (along with his new ally Darmur) for (almost) ruining Secondaria's Development Plan. In order to avenge his humiliation, Torlan resorts to use dirty trickery-along with a sinister plot given by his master Feuillet-to sully Hiroto and his allies' reputation only to see his plans backfired when Hiroto miraculously survives his ordeal with his own cunning and the help from Valkyrie and Mimia. Prologue 'Vampires' Skepticism Towards Darmur's Promise' Whilst she bathes at a nearby river and adding some flowers on the riversThe reason why Valkyria put a lot of flowers at the river is because she used them as natural fragrance that gains Hiroto's attention., Valkyria recalls her clans' skepticism against Neka despite Darmur-who recently aligns himself with Hiroto and others-promised the abolishment of the Secondaria Development Plan on Neka's behalfIn spite of Darmur's alignment with Hiroto and his allies over the latter heroic deeds at Secondaria. not all vampires willing to trust Darmur regarding his termination of Secondaria Development Plan: Zeldis has half-thoughts about the noble's words because the Secondaria Development Plan still ongoing. Baldos (Zeldis's right-hand man) on the other hand strongly against the vampires' alliance with Neka because he is distrust against humans.Light Novel Volume 3 PrologueManga Chapter 21As she waves at SlaraIt reveals that Slara and her son eventually settled at Zeldis's territory for 2 months in the following aftermath of Hiroto's heroic deeds at Secondaria. As her gratitude for Hiroto and Sōichiro for saving her and her son from starvation, Slara is now working as a postwoman between Solum and Neka.Light Novel Volume 3 PrologueWhilst the Light Novel never mentions her name, in the manga, the vampire mother's name is revealed as Slara.Manga Chapter 21 who is now works as a flying postwoman and delivers some mails for both Solum and Neka, Valkyrie hopes that Hiroto will save her clan whilst persuades Darmur to truly stop the development project. 'Onward to Neka' Part 1 At the Mummy Caverns, Mimia and her fellow mummy are preparing some delivery goods for the Vampires. Seeing Mimia's new clothes that were brought by Sorceire prompts the mummy to think Hiroto's kindness has made her friend happy, to Mimia's joy. As the vampires arrive and fly away with the delivery goods, Mimia then leaves the cavern to greet Hiroto herselfOriginally, Hiroto was supposed to pick Mimia up from the cavern but Mimia decides to leave the cave by herself because she wished to greet Hiroto. Her harassment by the bandits during her way to Solum made her think the outside world is a scary place and regrets her earlier decision.. On her way to greet HirotoManga Chapter 21The manga adaptation further adds a bandit warning sign whoever enter the hills-a route which Mimia took as a shortcut to Solum.Manga Chapter 21,however, she is harassed by 2 bandits who ride their donkeys besides her and grab her against her will. Fortunately, Hiroto saves Mimia just in time by calling himself as the Lord of Solum to the bandits, further allowing Mimia to run towards him. Instead of heeding Hiroto's warning, the bandits try to attack Hiroto only to be ambushed by Slara and her son who manage to satiate their hunger by sucking their blood. Afterwards, Hiroto warns the bandits that they will be sucked dry by 10 more vampires if they harass a girl again. On their way to Solum, Mimia apologizes to Hiroto for her recklessness but Hiroto forgives her as long she is safe. Part 2 Part 3 Plot 'Secondaria Development Plan Termination' At Secondaria, all membersThe attendee for the meeting are the lords from Secondaria which comprises to Lords from Rito, Ardus, Norte and Lusa. Due to Darmur's absence because of his opposition against the Secondaria Development Plan, his steward attends the meeting on his behalf instead. of the Secondaria Alliance are attending a meeting in regards of Secondaria Development Plan. In this meeting, Torlan insists on continuing the project but Lusa Lord sympathizes Darmur because of his gratefulness to Hiroto for saving Sorceire. As his disapproval to Ibrid System's implementation onto Secondaria (like Primaria) by letting the vampires join their society,Even though Lusa Lord calls him out that persisting the project will only adding vampires' already intense hostility against villagers and travelers passing by, Torlan simply shrugs these incidents off by deeming taking the vampires into consideration is akin to welcoming their kind to Secondaria-something he and his lord strongly against. Not helping matters is the upcoming election day for Salabria's State Sheriff is getting closer and Torlan wants his lord to win the election and rule Salabria. , however, Torlan refuses to let Darmur terminates the project According to Torlan, the termination of the Secondaria Development Project will not only causing discord within the Secondaria Alliance, but also means that they had to kowtow to the vampires. to the point making excusesOne of these excuses is an untold condition of joining the alliance: The introduction of the taxation for the development plan. The truth speaks otherwise as Lusa Lord refutes that all members of the alliance had already joined forces prior to this "condition". if it means ensuring Secondaria's "survival". Unfortunately, Lusa Lord disagrees with Torlan as he reminds the steward that it was his coercion that forced Est, Cerca and Dexia to seek Solum in the first place, not to mention the alliance's objective is to support the Secondaria Lord Feuillet. The meeting is then adjourned with disappointment. This outcome infuriates Torlan so much that he blames the previous incidents (e.g. Sorceire's disappearance and Bandits attack onto the Church) that happened at Secondaria-of which further increased Hiroto's popularity in the following aftermath-for his unfavorable situation. To make matters worse, he receives a letter from Feuillet which specifically orders him not to do anything before his returnThe near latter part of the arc reveals that the reason why Feuillet wrote this letter was because he knew his steward's impulsiveness and lack of foresight are his main weakness and major reasons for his failures-something Torlan unfortunately doesn't take account with. Predictably, Torlan's weakness has lead to his yet another failure against Hiroto for not heeding his lord's advice.. Still, the steward murmurs his worries that the project will be terminated if he doesn't do something about it. Banquet for the New Beginning Part 1 Elsewhere, on their way to Neka, Valkyrie still doubting Damur's decision but Hiroto remains confident and ensuring her that everything will be alright. Part 2 (To be added...) Mimia's Love Confession For Hiroto Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Mummies' Secret Passage Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) 'Neka's Defection from Secondaria to Solum' Afterwards, Zeldis, Darmur, Hiroto and Sōichiro meet the Secondaria's Elves in regards of their about the vampires, where latter 2 proves the vampires are not dangerous monsters by mentioning their experiences with them. Later, Darmur suggests on setting a post service between Solum-Secondaria first and, if successful, this service might even expand to other cities in Hybride. The next day, Torlan is furious to hear Neka's decision in terminating the project via his underling, prompts him to view Darmur as "traitor" for profitIn the eyes of Torlan, Darmur doesn't comprehends the meaning of winning the State Sheriff Election where the winner will have an join nobles in the Royal Court of the capital.. What's make Torlan even angrier is that Secondaria's ElvesAs the Steward of Secondaria, any business with the Secondaria Elves will have to go through with him.were involved in their agreement with Darmur and Solum. In order to protect Secondaria Alliance as well as making an example of defiance against Secondaria, Torlan have to get rid of Solum and Neka by telling his underling to deliver the message to the guards about blocking anyone from Solum and Neka from entering the city. 'Secondaria's Purge of Solum and Neka' Part 1 The next morning, Secondaria's Gates are surrounded by a crowd who are watching the argument between Neka Merchants and Secondaria guards. In spite of the merchant's demand for letting them in because of their loads of products, the guards refuse to comply due to Secondaria's "safety concerns". Coincidentally, Solum merchant also arrives but even he is denied from entering the city and when he demands when will such ban be lifted, the guard's only reply is that their (residents from Neka and Solum) entry will be "temporary"In the Light Novel, Neka Merchants' deny of entry has led to their scuffle against Secondaria guard when the former were about to barged into the city only to be pushed back by the latter. The manga adaptation, however, omits this scuffle entirely.. This news eventually reaches Neka Castle where Darmur is so enraged to hear such news that he concludes that it was Torlan's doing, while assuming that the steward's retaliation for Neka's termination of the Secondaria Development Project. So, Darmur demands to bring his horse for Secondaria with Hiroto as his company. Sorceire wishes to follow her father and Hiroto while blaming herself for this situation, only to be rejected instead. In spite of Hiroto's invitation, Mimia opts to stay behind with Sōichiro, Curele and Lesley while Valkyria and Carabella join Hiroto and Darmur to Secondaria. Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 'Debate Between Neka-Solum Alliance and Secondaria' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 When Hiroto repeats that righteousness is on his (and Darmur's) side, Torlan continues to dis Hiroto by proclaiming Secondaria Development Plan's importance to Secondaria and its' surrounding cities, as well as his "efforts" in "reforming" his ally to the "right path" while accusing a "villain" for "infiltrating" the city. However, Hiroto cuts Torlan's words by mentioning the "Rights of Merchant's Freedom in Trade" that the steward trampled so he can use Secondaria's "safety issues" as his excuse to drive away anyone he dislikedHiroto accuses Torlan that what his intentions was political driven and, by driven merchants away, it will weaken Secondaria's economy and also restricting other nobles's freedom of judgement. That itself was one of Hiroto's tactics to outsmart Torlan.. Torlan, in his attempt to counter Hiroto's argument, remains ignorant to his faults and persists that all he did was for Secondaria's "sake", all the while condemning Hiroto's "insolence". This doesn't end Hiroto's retaliation however as he calls Torlan out for not knowing his danger and warns him that using intimidation against anyone will consequently bring Hybride to its destruction through internal chaosIn this argument, Hiroto claims that humans always mimic each others. And these reasons why he claims that oppression through intimidation will not only losing castle lords' freedom of self-judgement, but also speeding Hybride's own doom if this vile practice keeps up-something that is not wanted by anyone.. Just as he assumes Hiroto is "exaggerating" his claims, Torlan becomes nervous when he notices the Elven Judges's hostile glare at him, rendering him speechless. Hiroto then further explains 2 reasons why Torlan's actions might bring negative effects to Secondaria, Salabria, and even Hybride overall: *First of all, Torlan used Secondaria's "safety issues" as an excuse to violate the "Rights of Free Market Equality" and robs merchants' benefit for Secondaria's development. *Secondly, ont only Torlan violated "Rights of Equal Education" 2 months ago, he also violated the "Right of Castle Lord's Self-Making Decision" as well. Lastly, Hiroto concludes that, if nobody reacts quickly, this practice of oppression through intimidation will spread across the kingdom and destroying it from within-a path Hybride will not go just for the sake of its own development. As Hiroto ends his debate by asking the Elven Judges to make their judgement, Torlan on the other hand is unable to refute anything after losing his bravado This is mostly because Hiroto somehow managed to think one step ahead than Torlan, such as the word "righteousness": Whenever Torlan mentions about his own righteousness, Hiroto always says that he is more righteousness than him.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 6 Manga Chapter 26. After the judges' brief discussion, an Elven Minister makes an unanimous decision that the Elven Elder Council will not protect Secondaria's Development Project nor Hybride Kingdom's stability, therefore Secondaria must guarantee all merchants (which includes and especially merchants from Solum and Neka) enjoy the eternal freedom of trade and travel; followed by a warning that anyone who harm Neka and Solum shall have be forced to be dismissed immediately. This means Hiroto wins the debate, much to Torlan's frustrationAs far as Torlan's feared, this means Secondaria's Development Project will be on hiatus indefinitely due to is harm to Hybride Kingdom, as well as welcoming everyone including the other species to the city, meaning Secondaria itself will practice the Ibrid System like other cities in Hybride Kingdom.Make things even more complicated is that since Solum and Neka are under now protected by the Elven Elder Council's declaration, any harm on Hiroto and/or Darmur will cause both Torlan and/or even Feuillet to lose their position in Secondaria.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 6 Manga Chapter 26but he reluctantly accept this outcome. 'The Fallout of the Debate' As Hiroto, Darmur and Alvy exit the Elder Council building, Valkyria hugs Hiroto and praises him despite not understood the entire debate. Darmur is grateful to Hiroto for his performance that outsmarted and beaten Torlan, to which Hiroto replies that it is served as Solum's gratitude for Neka's termination of Secondaria's Development Plan. Nevertheless, as their celebration for that victory, Alvy will invite Hiroto and his allies to visit his family. As for Torlan, he is still angry about Hiroto's unexpected tactics that outsmarted him In his eyes, Torlan viewed Hiroto as an ambitious brat who use righteousness and freedom to rob Feuillet's position as the ruler of Secondaria.only to calm down when a knight reports to him regarding Feuillet's return. While he indulging a message by female masseuse, Feuillet calls Torlan out for what he did in Secondaria behind his absence and warns him that his lost to Hiroto will bring negative effect to Secondaria and other cities. Even so, however, Feuillet sees the "crisis" as his advantage instead and he tells his own plan to Torlan's ears-starting with him "apologizes" to Darmur on his steward behalf. Kidnapping of Sorceire (TO be added...) Sorceire Rescue Mission (TO be added...) Hiroto's Promise to the Mummies (TO be added..) Epilogue 'Aftermath of the Incident' Part 1 (To be added..) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) 'Feuillet's Sinister Plans for Hiroto' At Secondaria, Feuillet and Torlan learn that their plans were foiledThe crisis on Neka and Natra was part of Feuillet's plan as he thought Hiroto will force to choose either one of two towns whilst abandoning another, which should allow Secondaria to help the rejected cities regardless of Hiroto's decision. The objective was to sully Hiroto's reputation so Solum's influence will be plummeted and Secondaria can win the people's faith. What Feuillet didn't expect however was that Hiroto helped both cities instead which further risen his reputation across the vicinity.Light Novel Epiloguewhen they realize that they have ironically made Hiroto even famous because both NekaThe incident involving Sorceire's kidnapping by the mummies has gotten both Darmur and the vampires involved in the situation. As the result of Sorceire's rescue by Hiroto and his allies, again, the relationship between Neka and Solum was strengthen and Darmur himself persists on terminating Secondaria Development Project. and NatraAs for Natra, it is a small town with little prestige and because of this, Secondaria couldn't care less about its impending doom when it was hit by the curse. Little did Feuillet and Torlan realized that Hiroto did not abandoned Natra and rescue it anyway. joined Solum Alliance instead. While Torlan is speechless after hearing this news, Feuillet on the other hand find Hiroto's caliber (using Hiroto's methods of snatching 2 rabbitsThe rabbits Feuillet mentioned metaphors Neka and Natra.Light Novel Epilogue from him as a metaphor) as amazing, so amazing that he years to meet his young rival himself. Torlan is shocked to hear his lord's decision and warns him that doing so will only further raising Solem's fame, though Feuillet smirks and replies that they need to understand his enemies better if they want to win. Characters Recurring Characters *Kiyokawa Hiroto *Mimia *Valkyrie *Sorceire *Damur *Torlan New Characters *Feuillet Story Impact *With Darmur's declaration of at least halting the the Secondaria Development Plan, Neka is the first city of Secondaria to join Solum and at least gaining trust of Solum's Vampire Clan. *The debate between both Hiroto (with Darmur) and Torlan have changed the fate of both Solum and Secondaria respectively. **Due to Elven Elder Council's decision in the aftermath of debate, Torlan's plot is crushing both Solum and Neka is foiled. Additionally, Torlan is humiliated by Hiroto again since the previous arc. *Despite the sinister plots committed by Feuillet and Torlan that almost working well against Solum, with the help from Mimia, Valkyria and Darmur, Hiroto manages to save Solum from its crisis. Not only Solum is saved by yet another crisis from Secondaria's schemes, it also gains a lot of allies (such as Neka and Natra after Hiroto solve the curses). **The Sorceire Kidnapping incident actually strengthen the relationship between Neka and Solum as both Darmur and Vampires band together and rescue Sorceire from her kidnappers. **Secondaria on the other hand loses more allies as the result of the backfired plot. Instead of smearing Hiroto's reputation, Feuillet's plot has ironically make Hiroto famous instead. ***After Neka and Natra, even Lusa is next to consider on terminating Secondaria Development Plan-indicating its would-be defection for Solum Alliance. ***This also gives an impression to everyone that the Ibrid System's enforcement instead of abolishment, leaving anyone who against the Ibrid System in hot water. ***Despite their failures, Feuillet and Torlan are still try to find ways to humiliate Hiroto with the former thinking about visiting him and "knowing" his young rival before planning on defeating him. The feud between Hiroto and Secondaria only ends in the next arc when Feuillet eventually gives up crushing Solum. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc